


Slow But Steady Wins The Race

by ATTHS_TWICE, AweburnPhoenix



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Angst, Cunnilingus, Episode: s07e07 Orison, F/M, First Time, Fluff, Humor, Movie Night, Oral Sex, Post-Episode: s07e04 Millenium, Religion, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-19
Updated: 2019-04-19
Packaged: 2020-01-16 17:34:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18526309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ATTHS_TWICE/pseuds/ATTHS_TWICE, https://archiveofourown.org/users/AweburnPhoenix/pseuds/AweburnPhoenix
Summary: Their first kiss leaves them wanting more, but unsure how to get there. Communication is not their forte and yet they will not give up. A second kiss leads to confusion, but slow is the way to win this race.AU of what could have been.





	1. Avoidance

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Katherinexx1](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katherinexx1/gifts), [red2007](https://archiveofourown.org/users/red2007/gifts).



> Katherine & Rachel this one is for you :D
> 
> Thinking you had joined the exchange but couldn't ask for a story lead to us writing a little something as a present for you.  
> Thanks for jumping in, and we hope you like it :D

Ever since he kissed her on New Year’s Eve, she's been having trouble keeping her feelings at bay. She hasn't asked for this, it was not planned. Moreover, she has been telling herself that this can't happen for the last seven years. But lately, it's been almost unbearable.

The taste of Mulder's lips during those nine seconds they were touching hers has lingered for weeks, and she still doesn't know what to do about it.

Scully realized she had feelings for Mulder a while back, but she's been pushing them aside. What kind of feelings? To what extent? She doesn't really want to go there, so she tells herself _ it's wrong, it can't happen, it'll go away.  _ But it doesn't. And his kissing her has only made it worse.

More often than not she wakes up dreaming about him. 

Sometimes it's just a memory; of them together on his couch, or hers, watching a movie and being closer than usual. Friday Movie Night has become a tradition ever since he was recovering from the brain surgery the smoking bastard had performed on him. One Friday afternoon she sneaked out of the job a little earlier to spend some time at his place. She plainly missed him, but masked it by telling herself she wanted to make sure he was taking his meds and resting properly. He wasn't, of course, so she had to go check on him regularly and force him to take a rest. After he was good to go back to work, they continued with those Friday Nights. They sit on separate sides of the couch, but somehow she ends up falling asleep on his shoulder more often than she would like to admit, especially if it's his choice of movie. So whenever she dreams about it, her needy brain has him kissing her again, and she wakes up all flushed and pushing the thought away.

It has escalated quickly, though. Last night she dreamed about him completely undressing her on his couch, and she has decided to skip Movie Night today. No way she's going to risk doing something indecent. She doesn't trust herself around him right now.

"Uhm, Mulder, I can't make it tonight," she absentmindedly says while filling a report at the computer by the door. She's been thankful that they have another desk since their reassignment to the basement: now she can stay further away from him.

"How come? I've already rented  _ Meatballs _ ."

She can hear his disappointment. She doesn't usually cancel, he'll find out something is going on. Trying to find a convincing excuse, she goes on without looking at him.

"My mother has asked for me this weekend," she says simply  The more she tells, the easier it will be for him to find out. By now he knows all her tricks and tics, he can easily tell when she's lying or not telling the whole truth. 

"I hope she's okay?" Hearing concern in his voice breaks her heart. She hates lying to him like that.

"Yes, she is. She just misses me. I haven't been checking on her as much lately." That part is true. In fact, Scully realizes she should go to Bethesda as soon as she leaves work. "In fact, I should be going if I wanna avoid heavy traffic." Now she's in a rush to leave as soon as she can. "See you on Monday?" 

Scully finally looks at him when reaching the door, handbag in  her hand, coat on her arm. The look he gives her is heartbreaking. He's probably been looking forward to the night and she's crushed his hopes in a second. She feels guilty, but she can't stay. Not tonight.

"Sure. Give Margaret my regards."

"Will do." She exits faster than the speed of light.

"Have a nice weekend." She hears him when she's at the elevator, pushing madly at the button, fearing he might follow her and make her change her mind. He has some kind of magic inside him that always manages to turn her around.

 

______

 

Ever since he kissed her, he's been trying to tear down her walls once and for all. It's been a difficult and tiring task but he hopes to make it through some day.

Now he knows the truth, he read it clearly in her mind. She loves him. She definitely does. Only she's not ready, yet. He needs to prove to her, and himself, he's worthy. He's been doing his best lately and he can see improvement in their closeness.

But some days she pushes back and he's left bewildered.

Today he had planned for something extra; no cheap delivery or pizza. He has actually bought food to be prepared. He's never cooked for her, damn, he doesn't even cook for himself as often as he should. So he thought it would be a huge step in showing he's ready to change for her. He's been deciding the whole week and that tofu-veggie stir fry recipe seemed easy and something she would like.

"Guess I'll have leftovers for the whole weekend," he mutters to the empty room.

Mulder closes the file he has been reading and starts analyzing the day. There must be something he did, something he said for her to be annoyed and leave. He knows she's lied to him. She kept looking at the computer, nervously placing and replacing a strand of hair behind her ear. She had it cut shorter earlier that week, and it kept escaping her. He could even notice her cheeks were slightly flushed. But he wouldn't call her on her bullshit. If she needed to leave, he'd let her. Now it is all about her, she needs space, and he'll give her as much as he can.

He can't pinpoint any reason for her to have behaved like that. He's been on his best behavior lately. Every day for the past few months he's wanted to kiss her again, touch her, tell her how much she means to him. But he hasn't. He needs to be sure she's ready, not wanting to let in another "oh brother". He wants to be sure she believes him. 

_ Slow and steady wins the race, _ he thinks to himself, and decides to not bother her that weekend. She knows where he is if she needs him.

  
  



	2. Hiccup

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little stumble on the way

Early Monday morning he wonders about what to do about a new case that’s come to his attention. He has to tell her, she'll eventually find out where he is, and she's gonna get mad if she doesn't find out from him. But he also knows that she'll follow him, and he doesn't want her to. This case is not for her. He probably shouldn't be there either, there is no X-File in there anymore. But he wants to make sure the bastard is put behind bars again as soon as possible, he'll do it himself if needs be. Donnie Pfaster shouldn't even be alive by now, let alone wandering the world of his own  free will.

"Hey, Scully,  it's me. I'm leaving for a case in Marion, Illinois. Nothing fancy, no need for you to come. See you tomorrow." 

He leaves a message at the office answering machine so that she listens to it when she arrives later. How she manages to arrive at the penitentiary only one hour after he does so still amazes him. He should have known better.

 

______

 

He's so angry, and he doubts he's going to hide it well. He told her to let it be, to stay back, to let him handle everything. But she stubbornly didn't listen to him, and now she's got a cut on her lip, a bruise on her cheek and a crushed spirit.

She's been locked in his shower for more than half an hour and he's worried about her. He's prepared some tea but it's cold now. And his seemingly calm state of mind from a couple of hours before is completely gone. He needs to shout, break something, hit somebody… But he can't. He has to stay calm for her. All that rage inside is killing him. What if he hadn't gone to check up on her? What if he had been late? Would he have found her lifeless, fingerless body?

He shakes the idea away. She's alive, she's fine. As fine as someone can be when she's been attacked at her own home by a sick bastard. She'll have to stay at his place, for a couple of days at least, while the technicians go through her apartment gathering evidence and clearing it. He doesn't hate the idea of having her over, he welcomes it, in fact. Only he wishes it was on a different circumstance.

He finally hears her coming out of the bathroom and sets the teapot on the stove to heat the water again.

"The tea will be ready in a minute," he says as he turns around, finding his  tired partner entering the kitchen.

Her hair is mussy and wet, her face screams exhaustion. Her lower lip has started swelling a bit and the bruise at her cheek has started darkening. If she hadn't shot the bastard he'd probably have done it himself. As disheveled as she looks, he still thinks she's the prettiest woman alive.

"Thank you," she just utters and drags her body towards the fridge, probably to get some milk. 

The teapot whistles and he pours the hot water in the mugs.

"Since when do you eat tofu, Mulder?" 

He hears her shocked voice and turns to see her holding the white package. It was easy for her to find, his fridge was almost empty most of the time.

"I had bought it for Friday Night."

He finds no reason to lie, she should know. She could have tasted his food if she hadn't run away from him. Mulder doesn't want her to feel guilty, but he's not going to lie. She has to know what he's after; the more she knows the sooner she will yield and stop with her doubts and excuses.

She doesn't answer back. Instead, instead, she leaves the package inside and picks up the milk carton, then walks out to the table. Scully sits on the chair closest to the living room, facing the front door, and waits for him to bring the mugs. Soon he's following her, placing  the hot beverages on the table and sits at her left side, pulling the chair closer. He won't let her out of his sight for the whole day ahead. They got a leave for the rest of the week and he intends to spend the whole time with her.

Mulder grimaces at Scully pouring milk into her tea; he still can't taste it like that, and he's tried several times, just to make her happy. They drink in silence. He doesn't want to be the first to talk and she's probably rumbling too loud inside her head. Scully is keeping both her hands around her hot mug, to keep herself warm, but as soon as she leaves her left hand resting on the table, Mulder reaches to hold her hand tight, not letting her go. He can sense it makes her slightly uncomfortable, but he doesn't care. He almost lost her tonight, and the thought terrifies him. Losing her again has been his deepest fear ever since she got abducted. And she's been on the verge of dying so many times he has lost count. Every time he dies a little and recovers when he knows she's fine, but keeps fearing it will happen again. Mulder tries his best to protect her, but he can't do it if she doesn't listen to him.

She is staying strong and somehow he wishes she’d  break, and let him into her pain. 

"I'm going to bed," she suddenly declares taking her hand away and getting up, grabbing her mug and heading to the kitchen.

"I could have lost you," he yells banging the table as he gets up. Mulder can't believe she's not going to say anything about it.

"I'm fine, everything is fine. You don't have to worry about me this much," she tries to calm him down but it only has the opposite effect.

He's enraged and walks the space separating them in a heartbeat. Before he can think about it his lips are touching hers. Apparently, the thought of never seeing her again gives him the courage he usually lacks.

She grumbles and retreats, touching the cut at her lip.

"Sorry. That must have hurt." Insensitive piece of shit, he tells himself off, she's still in pain.

"It's fine."

That's all he needs to hear to go on.

 

______

 

She didn't say it as an invitation for him to progress, but he does anyway. And for a moment she takes pleasure in it.

Eagerly he moves forward again, and captures her upper lip with his, sucking on it in a way that makes her lose her balance and she bumps into the wall behind her. 

Mulder definitely knows how to kiss. His tongue is quickly entering her mouth, grazing her teeth and pushing further. Her own tongue seems to have a life of its own and rushes to meet his. She no longer cares about the pain on her lip, on her cheek, on her whole body. Scully finally gives in and returns his kisses. The feeling of her back against the wall, his warm body on hers turns her on so much. Her brain is telling her to stop, but her body doesn't care anymore.

He is right. She could have died tonight, and she would have missed all this. What's the point in living if you are not making the most of your time?

_ Remember what happens when you give into temptation,  _ her mind suddenly butts in. This is not her, this still doesn’t feel right. This is some evil force again, the devil perhaps, pushing through her again just like it did earlier. 

"Mulder, stop, please." She pushes him away quickly. "I can't do this now."

She expects him to get angry, to get frustrated. But he doesn't. Instead, he sighs and rubs his face with both his hands. He grabs the mug she's still holding tight and leans on the table, turning his back to her.

"I'll clean this up, go to bed."

She knows how disappointed he must be. It's never the right time for her, and he's probably going to get tired of waiting. But she can't give in just yet. Especially not today.

Scully walks swiftly to his bedroom and slides into his sheets, smelling his scent on them, feeling surrounded by it. He offered to change the bedding but she told him he didn't need to. She didn't tell him, but she wants to be held by him, and this is as close to that she can take herself to.

He'll be sleeping on the couch and tonight she won't tell him it's okay to sleep in the same bed. They've done it before. During her illness, after the IVF failures, on particularly scary cases. But now it is too dangerous. She doesn't want to encourage  behavior in him that she's not sure she will be able to live up to.

Nevertheless, she falls asleep thinking about him nibbling at her neck while he pushes her against that wall. She dreams of finally giving in and getting what she needs. Because of that one thing she's sure: Fox Mulder would go to the ends of the earth for her. And even though she's fighting it, she's eager to find out what wonders he'd do to her body.

  
  



	3. Snap

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And here comes the so awaited sex ;)

Scully opens her eyes, waking from a late afternoon nap, the dream she had still creating a buzz through her body. The feel of Mulder’s hands on her, his lips on her skin, felt so real when she was sleeping, she was sure she would wake to find the real thing lying beside her, naked and sated.

Glancing over, she sighs, knowing he wouldn’t have come in and gotten in bed with her without her consent. Other than the first night, they refrained from any kissing, or touching for that matter. They fell into polite discussions and it is beginning to make her crazy.

This is the last night she will be staying with him since Pfaster’s attack on her. Her place has been cleaned and a new door was put up. Tomorrow she can go home and she’s not sure how she feels about leaving. She’s nervous to be in her place and she hates that feeling. Being here with Mulder though is both equally wonderful and frustrating as hell. She is still a little sore, her muscles not working the way she wants, and he is helping care for her as much as she allows.

His offers to massage her back have not been accepted. While she is aching to take him up on his offer and feel his touch, she knows if he did, she would be unable to stop from flipping him onto his back, stripping him, and riding him until they both scream.

Instead, she’s taken baths and she’s taken care of herself while she’s been in there, wishing it was his hand bringing her release. Keeping quiet, the reality of what she did while in his bathroom, made her feel naughty and desiring him even more. But, she denied herself that pleasure, and it made her hornier than ever.

She sighs again and gets out of bed, smelling something delicious. Heading to the bathroom, she uses the toilet and washes her hands. Smoothing down her hair, she opens the door to his room and walks into the living room, finding it empty.

Following the delicious smell and her grumbling stomach, she finds him at the stove, cooking up some food. She sees the empty tofu container and realizes he is making the tofu stir fry he picked up for their Friday Movie Night. He turns and sees her standing there and he smiles faintly, testing the waters. She smiles back and he finds his answer as his smile grows.

They don’t speak much as she steps closer to grab plates and hand them to him to dish up their meal. She takes their plates to the table and he comes out a minute later with forks, two glasses of water, and napkins. Taking a tentative bite, she finds it’s actually quite tasty and raises her eyes to his, telling him without words that she likes it.

He looks apprehensive, but tries a bite. “For a blob of white bean curd, it’s not too bad,” he says and she laughs softly. He grins at her and they each take another bite.

“It’s very good, Mulder. Thank you,” she says and he nods as he takes another bite.

“You want to watch a movie after this? Maybe something funny?” he asks, glancing over at her. She gives a noncommittal shrug and they fall silent again.

A few minutes later, they clean up the dinner mess and impulsively she kisses his cheek, thanking him again for dinner. He turns his surprised face to her and as if something has finally snapped, she suddenly has her hands buried in his hair and his tongue is in her mouth. He pushes her into the countertop and she groans.  

With little effort, he lifts her on the counter and she wraps her legs around his waist, his tongue still exploring her mouth. Her lip is still somewhat sore, but no way is she going to stop him, not when she is experiencing the taste of him she has been missing. The frustration she’s felt all week finally finding some relief.

He grips her hips and she gasps again. He breaks from the kiss and travels down her neck, nipping at her pulse point, running his tongue and lips across her collarbone. She pulls on his hair and squeezes him tighter with her legs. He looks up at her and she licks her lips, wanting to taste him again.

Pulling him closer, she brings his lips back to hers and this time she is in charge of the kiss. She grazes his teeth with her tongue, sucks his tongue and then his lower lip into her mouth. God, that lip drives her crazy.

“Scully,” he breathes as she lets his lip go.

“Bedroom, Mulder. Now,” she answers, her breath coming out in short bursts. He looks  at her and she nods, his grip on her tightening, spinning them around and walking toward his bedroom, not setting her down or taking his eyes from hers.

He lays her down on the bed but she quickly scrambles to her feet and takes off her shirt, ready to move forward without any further barriers between them. She reaches for his shirt and slides her hands under, her nails scratching at his chest. He moans and holds his hands over hers through his shirt. Both of them are breathing hard and she takes her hands from inside, reaching for the bottom of his shirt.

He helps her take it off and tosses it on the floor. She kisses his chest and his hands caress her hair as she does. She leans back and he kisses her hard, teeth clashing together, and she still wants more. Stepping back, she reaches behind her, attempting to unhook her bra.

“No,” he says in a low voice, and she pauses, wondering why he is stopping her. She stares at him and his hands join hers behind her back. “I’ll take that off of you.”

___________________________

Scully’s eyes on his, the lust and arousal shining through them is enough to make his knees weak. He feels her hands move and he unhooks her bra. The straps loosen from her shoulders and he grabs them, guiding them off her body.

Jesus, she is gorgeous. Her chest is rising and falling, her breasts as he remembered them, but now he is seeing them as she is aroused and not because of an abduction. Her nipples are hard and he is drawn to them like a moth to a flame. He cups her breasts and rolls her nipples between his thumbs and index fingers. She whimpers and pushes into him and the sound alone could make him come.

“Mulder,” she whispers and her head falls back. He drops his mouth to her neck and continues holding and touching her breasts. They are so soft and her skin tastes so good, the thought of tasting more of her makes him harder.

His hands leave her breasts and move to the button on her jeans. All day he has admired her ass in them, and now he is going to admire it naked, among other things. He gets the button undone and the zipper down, pushing them down her hips and her legs. He bends to help her take them off her feet and he can smell her arousal. Christ, he wants to taste her so badly.

Instead, he stands and her hands reach for his waistband and unbuttons his jeans. She carefully pulls them over his erection and he takes in a quick breath. He get his pants off and away from him, standing again and staring at her.

She places a hand on his chest and runs a single fingernail down his sternum, over his abs, and stops at the waistband of his boxers. ”Mulder,” she whispers. “All this time ... since New Year’s at the hospital … I know you’ve wanted more.” He stares at her and can’t deny what she is saying without telling a lie. “Yet, you let me set the pace and call the shots. You waited until I was ready.” She moves her hand down and grips him through his boxers, his eyes closing as she does. “I’m ready, Mulder.” She releases him, his eyes opening as she pulls his boxers down, his erection standing out, hard and ready for her.

She strokes him, keeping her eyes on him as she does. He won’t last long if she keeps up that pace paired with the fire in her eyes. Stopping her hand, he reaches for her panties and pulls them down her legs. He kisses her thighs as he moves to kneel at her feet. Her scent is intoxicating and he won’t be deterred this time.

He pushes her back and she bumps into the bed in two steps. She sits down and he remains at her feet, wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling her closer to the edge of the bed. Her legs are trembling and he smiles. The small shaking she is experiencing is nothing compared to what is about to happen, he is certain of that, as he envisions her quaking beneath him.

He gently lifts her legs and lays them over his shoulders, glancing up at her as she remains sitting, apparently wanting to watch. She runs her fingers in his hair and licks her lips, her breath shaky as she releases it. Lowering his head, he kisses her center and she cries out.

He opens her more and takes a deep breath. “Scully, you smell so good, I can’t wait to taste you.” Her nails dig into his head and push him closer to where she wants him. Not needing to be told twice, he licks her, tasting her on his tongue. She moans again and he raises his eyes to hers, never moving his mouth.

“Oh my God, Mulder,” she cries out, her grip on his hair tighter than before. He continues his exploration of her and follows her cries and the way she holds him like a breadcrumb trail, showing him what she likes.

His dick is achingly hard, but he needs to get her over the edge before he can touch himself. Her legs on his shoulder began to tighten and she lets go of his head and falls back on the bed, her hands gripping the sheets instead. She is more open to him this way and he takes full advantage of it.

His tongue laps at her, delves inside, and lightly and roughly licks at her clit. He slides a finger inside her, then two, and sucks her clit into his mouth as he pumps his fingers in and out. She begins to breathe faster, her thighs closing of their own accord, and then she cries out a long breath followed by his name.

Feeling her come, hearing his name on her lips as she breaks, the scent and taste of her invading his senses, has brought him to life. Before he was merely surviving, but now he is living with a purpose, to bring her to orgasm for the rest of her life and hear his name called out the way she just did.

“Mulder, Mulder, oh Jesus, Mulder. I’m … mmmm. Ah … I oh my God,” she breathes, her hands reaching for him. He pulls back and takes his fingers from inside her, licking them clean. He gently lifts her legs from his shoulders and moves up her body. Kissing her stomach, between her breasts and then her neck.

Her arms wrap around his neck and he looks at her. Her eyes have trouble focusing on his and he smiles. “I take it you liked that,” he says quietly with a smirk. She is still breathing hard but her nails are scraping at his neck, making him shiver.

“That … that would be putting it lightly,” she says pulling his mouth down for a kiss. She moans and he knows she can taste herself all over his mouth.

“Mmmmulder,” she says against his lips, licking them clean, causing his dick to twitch. She reaches down and strokes him and he huffs out a breath.

“You keep doing that, the party will be over,” he says, stilling her hand and moving over her.

“Oh, is there a party?” she asks as she wraps her legs around his waist, moving her heels down to his ass, urging him on.  

“Hmm, there is, and everybody’s coming,” he says before simultaneously kissing her and sliding into her slowly. Her cry is swallowed by his mouth. Her hands grip his arms on either side of her and she remains still as he bottoms out inside her.

 _____________________

 _Mulder is inside me_ , is all she can think as he stills and breaks from their kiss to look at her, his eyes asking millions of questions. She grips him everywhere before breathing his name.

“Mulder …”

He pulls out and slides back in, filling her like no one ever has, in ways she never expected. He is her temptation, and God and all the saints, she will not ask for forgiveness, because he is also her salvation, the one person she needs above all others.

“Scully,” he breathes, looking in her eyes as he starts to set a pace, raising up on his hands, her hands moving to his lower back. She can feel his muscles tightening with every thrust and she is once more in awe of the human form. How perfect it is, how beautiful.

She moves her legs from his waist and opens them wider, placing her feet on the bed. Looking at him, feeling him inside her, the taste of herself lingering from his kiss, she wonders why it took so long to get here. So many times they could have died, why did they deny themselves _this_ happiness when their world could be so dark?

He is going faster and she feels close to another orgasm. “Scully,” he breathes again and she moans, digging her nails into his back.

“Yes, Mulder. Oh God … mmm oh …” she scratches her nails up his back. “Harder, Mulder. Please.”

He leans on one arm and hooks the other under her right leg, pushing it back toward her chest and holding it there. “Oh Jesus Christ,” she screams out, as he does begin to thrust harder. Her muscles are screaming at her, but in the most amazing way. “Mulder, yes. That feels so good. Don’t stop, don’t stop. Ohhhhh …” she comes as he hits at just the right angle and she cries out his name, grabbing at him to keep from floating away, feeling she possibly could.

He does not stop and she holds him tight as her climax courses through her. God, so much time wasted when he could have been bringing her this kind of pleasure, when they could have been loving each other.

“Oh, Mulder, mmmm. Let go, Mulder. Come,” she says, looking in his eyes, and he holds her gaze. She sees when he is close and his expression of love breaks down her remaining defenses.

“Scully,” he says as he thrusts once more and stills as he comes, his head falling back and his muscles tight as he does. His grip on her leg increases and his release creates a small one in her. He jerks slightly as he continues emptying himself inside her.

“MmmmmMulder,” she breathes and he lifts his head, looking in her eyes, his focus off as hers had been earlier. She smiles at him and he moves his hand, letting her leg go, before falling forward on his elbows.

Her legs wrap loosely around him, as her nails lazily run up and down his back. She pushes him and he falls further into her, whispering her name like a prayer against her throat. She hums as she feels both their hearts pounding in unison.

“Scully, Scully, oh, Scully,” he whispers, kissing her neck before raising his head. “You’re okay? It wasn’t … your bruises … I didn’t …”

“Mulder, no,” she says, her fingers in his hair, before moving to his face. He kisses her thumbs as she brushes them across his lips. “That was exactly what I wanted. No, needed. What we both needed.” He kisses her lips and she moves her hands to his hair again.

He pulls back and she smiles at him. His face is concerned still and she shakes her head. “Yes, my body is still recovering, but if you think _this_ was something, wait until I’m fully recovered. What are your feelings on using different surfaces for leverage? Walls for instance?” His eyes widen and she feels him jerk involuntarily, making her laugh softly.

“Scully,” he growls, leaning down to kiss her again, harder and more passionately. “My apartment has many walls and I now plan on using every one to my advantage.”

“Promises, promises,” she says before surprising him and flipping him into his back as she straddles him. He is deflating inside her, but she doesn’t care. His hands reach for her breasts and she rocks against him. “I have walls in my apartment too, Mulder, and a table, a bathtub that _could_ hold two, a shower, and a bed. So many possibilities.” He grabs her hips, his body not ready yet, but it will be soon. Until then, she plans on finding out what else that mouth of his can do to her body.

  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you @AweburnPhoenix for letting me help out with this story. I always love to see where the muse takes me. Hope you all enjoyed this. 😊

**Author's Note:**

> Also, thanks to the amazing @admiralty for her beta help <3


End file.
